


Stolen Kisses

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Moments between Helen and Nikola, all over the new Sanctuary.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know where this came from, but by gum established relationships are brilliant.
> 
> My biggest thanks to Rinari7 for beta-ing this - thank you so much for getting my POVs in order my darling! XD

It started with stolen kisses against the kitchen door with her staff still milling about, his hands drowning in her hair as she drowned in the feel of his lips. He’d leave her breathless when he’d stop as abruptly as he began, her lips tingling as she’d swallow, open her eyes and watch him smirk knowingly. These weren’t sweet good morning kisses, or languid, doting ones. These hunted, took over, possessed with a passion they both kept hidden from others’ view.

Then came kisses in his lab, her hands digging into his lapels as she held him close, his hips grinding against her as she grinned, letting him go with a bite to his neck, his answering growl the bass to her melody of dark laughter.

He ate her out in her library nook, her hands holding his head, keeping his silver tongued mouth between her legs, biting her lip to stay silent as she fell to pieces over and over again.

She sucked his cock in her office, those long fingers tangling into her hair as he came, her smile mischievous as he grinned, his head falling back onto the arm of the sofa.

When they finally reached her bed - they'd drawn the teasing and playing out for days - her neck was littered with bites and bruises, kisses turned needy with the smell of her so close, her skin so soft as his hand stroked her cheek, her ear lobe. For a moment they stood there, kissing gently, sweetly, doting on each other before the heat swelled again. Clothes were thrown around the room, his shirt buttons all but popped with the force she used to undress him, her blouse shredded by his vampire talons.

In bed, hands and lips blazed everywhere, trailing sparks (literally, in his case) over sensitive skin as sensation took over. They both memorised the litany of gasps and moans as she sank down on him, a rush of something primal coursing through her at feeling his palms possessive on her hips. Pinning him down, she undulated her hips, riding him, pushing them closer and closer to that metaphorical cliff as she ground her clit against him, his mouth catching a nipple when it swayed too near.

The bite on that nipple - a teasing nibble to start, the pressure increasing with each pass of his teeth - made every nerve ending spark like fireworks, her whole body stiffening as she came around him. Melting just a touch as the waves of pleasure slowly receded, she leant over him, smiling, serene, and breathless as her dark hair cascaded around their faces. She begged a moment to settle and catch her breath, before feeling his arms wrap around her. In a blink, she was on her back, her eyes wide at the manoeuvre, as he settled again between her legs.

“Shall I continue?” he murmured as he kissed below her ear, almost missing how her eyes fluttered shut but not the clench of her inner muscles around him, the soft gasp as he started moving, the manicured nails slowly dragging down his back. He didn’t miss her body moving in time to his, or each new bite along his collar bone. And he certainly didn’t miss her last orgasm, quiet and powerful, after his own had flowed through him, her nails breaking the skin of his back as she shuddered around him.

“Remind me,” he told her later, his arms wrapped around her, “that… that…”

“That what?” she murmured sleepily, kissing the hollow of his collar bone.

He smiled against her hair, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

Sighing happily, she snuggled closer to him, smiling as he traced constellations on her skin. She’d steal another kiss soon.


End file.
